


Крылья для Минотавра

by fandomDeusEx2017_rus



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDeusEx2017_rus/pseuds/fandomDeusEx2017_rus
Summary: Адам Дженсен приезжает в Рабию по приглашению Дэвида Шарифа





	Крылья для Минотавра

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: время действия - после событий Deus Ex: Mankind Divided

Название: Крылья для Минотавра  
Задание: Мифы и легенды: Тесей и минотавр (чудовище в лабиринте)  
Автор: fandom Deus Ex 2017  
Бета: fandom Deus Ex 2017  
Размер: миди, 7100 слов  
Персонажи: Адам Дженсен, Дэвид Шариф, Натаниэль Браун  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Адам Дженсен приезжает в Рабию по приглашению Дэвида Шарифа  
Примечание/Предупреждения: время действия - после событий Deus Ex: Mankind Divided  
Для голосования: #. fandom Deus Ex 2017 - "Крылья для Минотавра"

Машины двигались медленно. Они свешивались, как с паутины, с огромной конструкции, напоминающей козловый кран, стойки которого скрывались где-то за зданиями. Механизмы ныряли вниз и неторопливо начинали строить новые стены. 3D-принтеры наплавляли слой за слоем. Казалось, что машины-пауки используют не сверхсовременные композитные материалы, а собственную слюну. То, что у них получалось, походило на громадный белый муравейник. Рабочие и будущие жители — микроскопические на фоне махины Рабии — были словно копошащиеся насекомые. Но круглое, в виде трубы, здание в центре напоминало Адаму Дженсену кое о чем другом. И от этого воспоминания — такого отчетливого, будто все случилось не два года назад, а вчера, — у него вдруг пересохло во рту.

— У этого места есть карта? — хрипло спросил он.

Шариф рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Господи, Адам. Здесь ты можешь выключить начальника службы безопасности. В Рабии аугам ничего не угрожает. Можешь расслабиться.

Адам молча кивнул, напряженно рассматривая изгибы стен и бессознательно отмечая, как много здесь углов, выемок и внезапных изломов, которые удобно использовать в качестве укрытий, чтобы отбить атаку или избежать осады. Мысль была неприятной, и Адаму очень хотелось бы, чтобы эти изгибы оказались просто дизайнерской находкой. Но он уже давно понял, что в этом мире ничего не бывает просто. Особенно, если дело касается больших денег и власти.

— Вижу, наш проект не впечатлил вашего... — Натаниэль Браун сделал паузу, словно пытаясь подобрать верное слово, но так и не смог, поэтому кашлянул и продолжил: — Кхм... Мистера Дженсена.

Шариф ответил за него:

— Просто у Адама профдеформация. Полицейский, начальник моей службы безопасности, агент Интерпола — такая карьера кого хочешь заставит везде видеть заговоры и искать нестыковки в фактах и словах.

Взгляд Брауна скользнул по Адаму сверху вниз, будто оценивая. Дженсен не слышал, чтобы у Брауна имелись аугментации, но почему-то ему казалось, будто тот оценивает его усовершенствования, и взгляд этот ему не нравился, потому что сразу наводил на вопрос, кто же познакомил Брауна с его имплантами. Каждый раз было так. Когда ты человек, никто не может сказать, насколько быстро ты можешь бегать или, если ты спрыгнешь с высоты, не заболит ли у тебя внезапно нога, потому что в детстве ты ее неудачно сломал. Люди были загадкой. Ауги же имели технические характеристики имплантов, которые не могли превысить, их способности были запротоколированы и внесены в прайс-лист биотехнологических корпораций

— Я видел вас в Лондоне. — Браун поправил очки. — В каком отделе Интерпола вы работаете?

— По борьбе с аугментированными террористами, — хмуро ответил Дженсен. Происходящее начинало ему не нравиться.

— Забавно, — произнес Браун, но в его голосе не было и капли смеха.

— Жизнь вообще полна иронии, — чуть пожал плечами Адам и заметил, как Дэвид Шариф потер губы рукой, словно скрывая улыбку.

— Значит, вы по работе интересуетесь планами Рабии? — холодно поинтересовался Браун.

— Я всего лишь предпочитаю заранее знать о путях отхода, — сказал Адам.

— А я о чем говорил? — хмыкнул Шариф. Браун вперился в него взглядом.

— Полной карты пока нет, — сухо ответил он, — но вы можете посмотреть планы строительства или... — он запнулся. — Скачать их? У вас есть для этого аугментации?

Шариф вновь ответил за Адама:

— У него есть. Думаю, при большом желании Адам даже мог бы не спрашивать у нас о плане, а сам загрузить себе всю необходимую информацию, вскрыв защищенные сервера.

Дженсен прищурился. За опущенными темными линзами этого не было видно, но он был уверен, что Шариф знает, как изменилось выражение его глаз.

— Ладно, — махнул рукой Шариф, и солнечный свет сверкнул, отразившись от позолоченного протеза. — Пойдем в мой кабинет, я покажу тебе, какой будет Рабия. Может быть, когда ты увидишь весь проект, то перестанешь искать во всем подводные камни.

***

Рабия была огромной. На самом деле Адам даже не представлял, что город, выстроенный с помощью 3D-принтров, может быть таким большим. Этот проект казался скорее амбициозным, чем имеющим шанс стать реальностью. Обычно принтерами создавали небольшие домики, но не целые города. С другой стороны, он хорошо знал Дэвида Шарифа. Тот никогда не стал бы вкладывать деньги в проект, в котором не видел бы выгоды. Значит, что-то в Рабии было такого, из чего Дэвид Шариф ожидал извлечь пользу. Возможно, даже ту, о которой никто не знал. Включая Натаниэля Брауна. Хотя у того наверняка тоже были планы на Рабию — город, населенный аугами. Адам не верил в альтруизм и благотворительность. Он уже видел место, где работали только ауги, и помнил, чем все закончилось. Проект Рабии был слишком утопичен, чтобы за ним ничего не крылось.

Их с Шарифом путь пролегал по извилистым коридорам и балкончикам. Адам вновь и вновь замечал, что стены слишком толстые и высокие. Так и хотелось назвать их «укрепленными». А узкие треугольные прорези, которые обнаруживались то тут, то там, походили на бойницы. Сядешь у такой с винтовкой, и получишь прекрасный обзор для обстрела. Адам тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать мрачные фантазии. Возможно, Шариф прав, и у него просто разыгралась паранойя. Но тяжелые мысли продолжали лезть в мозг, а глаза отмечали очередные занятные особенности архитектуры Рабии.

Робот-паук спустился с моста и принялся наплавлять на краю углового балкона колонну, и Адам подумал, что на ней идеально было бы разместить зенитную установку на случай нападения с воздуха. Город будто готовился к обороне. Сейчас эти случайные изгибы коридоров, утолщенные стены, узкие треугольные окна-прорези, колонны и башни выглядели как дизайнерские решения. Они были едиными для всей Рабии, поэтому работали на образ и не бросались в глаза. Очень просто было не заметить, как легко подобные мелочи можно изменить, и город превратится в неприступную крепость. Это не Утулек. Сюда полиция не смогла бы вламываться, как в Праге. Настроение у Адама, и без того не самое радостное, стремительно портилось. Не надо было соглашаться на приглашение Шарифа. Он вполне мог бы провести свой отпуск с бутылкой виски и телевизором. Что-нибудь нейтральное — канал о животных или о компьютерных играх. Никакой политики. Через неделю он бы вынырнул из пьяного забытья и созерцания кошачьих мордочек, чтобы узнать, что мир вокруг все еще существует. Но звонивший Шариф заговорил о своей корпорации. О Малик, Причарде, Афине Маргулис, о тех временах, когда у них еще были надежды и будущее не казалось с каждым днем все более мрачным. И Адам поддался. Растрогался. Поверил, что они могут просто пообщаться, вспомнить прошлое. Что Шарифу ничего от него не надо... Стареет, наверное. Или какой-нибудь имплант сбоит.

С другой стороны, все объяснимо. Рабия должна стать городом-государством. Логично, что у нее будет система обороны. Натаниэль Браун и группа «Санто» уже проходили с Утулеком, как район для аугов превращается в гетто. Шариф не виноват в том, что Адам заметил архитектурные особенности Рабии. Скорее всего, он и не сомневался, что Адам увидит и поймет. Зря он сердится. Это действительно может быть просто приглашение в просто город — новую гордость Дэвида Шарифа.

В коридорах то и дело встречались рабочие. Они здоровались с Шарифом, и он отвечал на приветствие, называя многих по именам. Адам сжал челюсти, гася яркое воспоминание о коридорах «Шариф Индастриз». Там Шариф тоже всех знал — имена, дни рождения, здоровье супругов, оценки детей... Идешь в свой кабинет и слышишь то тут, то там: «Мистер Шариф сегодня утром поздравил с окончанием сыном школы, говорит, что может поспособствовать поступлению на биотехнологический факультет, говорит, что за модификациями будущее», «Мистер Шариф сказал, что его личный врач осмотрит колено моего мужа, и если понадобится операция, нам дадут скидку на импланты, реабилитацию и нейропозин». Аугментации. Всегда аугментации. Кто знал, что так все закончится? Хотя нет, о чем он? До конца еще далеко.

На него поглядывали. Кто с интересом, кто с удивлением, а кто и с открытой неприязнью. Даже здесь, в городе аугов, его протезы выглядели слишком примечательными, хотя они, наоборот, должны были позволять ему не выделяться. Руки с тонкими пальцам — человеческих размеров, сконструированы так, что о нанолезвиях и шокере ТЕСЛА внутри никто не догадается; ноги — внешне обычные, без высокой пятки, как у спортивных протезов; глаза — без ярких красной или синей подсветок, а защитные линзы вполне могли сойти за сверхсовременные очки. Все такое незаметное и от этого сильнее привлекающее внимание. Спасибо, шеф.

— Как твои аугментации? — спросил его шедший чуть впереди Шариф.

— Работают.

— А экспериментальные?

— Я уже ответил.

Шариф остановился и обернулся.

— Что, все сразу работают?

— Я же ответил, — Адам чуть нахмурился.

Шариф покачал головой:

— Я помню, что ты не любишь обсуждать свои аугментации, сынок. Но ты же знаешь, что я спрашиваю лишь потому, что волнуюсь. Один знакомый биотехнолог прогнал по моей просьбе проект, в котором к твоим модификациям, установленным на «Шариф Индастриз», добавил несколько экспериментальных. Полное включение, по его прогнозам, должно было вызвать расплавление ядра процессора, отказ всех систем и повреждение мозга. Дальше — смерть.

— Я же жив, — пожал плечами Адам. Он предпочел бы дойти до кабинета Шарифа без разговоров и там, если уж беседовать, то на другие темы. Эти вызывали только новые и новые вопросы. И злость, что ни на один нет ответа. А еще хуже — вопросы пробуждали подозрение.

— Господи, Адам! — возмутился Шариф. — Неужели так сложно рассказать? Я не собираюсь сканировать тебя или копаться во внутренностях. Набор новых аугментаций опасен для твоей жизни. Я хочу помочь. У меня еще есть связи среди биоинженеров и технологов.

В этом Адам даже не сомневался. Несмотря на банкротство компании, импланты «Шариф Индастриз» еще существовали. Логотип корпорации был гарантом качества. Маленькие произведения биотехнологического искусства. Не чета дешевым и грубым поделкам «Тай Юн Медикал».

— Я справился, — ответил Адам. — Вы хотели показать мне Рабию...

— Она никуда не денется, — прервал его Шариф. — Я не прошу многого. Просто хочу убедиться, что все в порядке. Ты пробовал включать экспериментальные аугментации?

Адам сделал тяжелый вздох. Он мог плюнуть на все и уйти, но Рабия была слишком важна для нынешнего мира. Он понимал это. Он не имел права ничего не разузнать о ней. Поэтому решился ответить.

— Да, я включал их.

Конечно, это не был последний вопрос.

— Они работают?

— Да.

— Ты включал их все сразу или по одной?

— Все.

— Вместе со своими старыми модификациями?

— Да.

— И все работают?

— Вы повторяетесь.

— Я всего лишь хочу уточнить. Старые и новые аугментации могут работать одновременно?

— Да.

— Господи... — Шариф, казалось, задохнулся от переизбытка не то чувств, не то информации. — Ты уникален, я не...

— Прекратите, Шариф, — отрезал Адам.

Шариф вновь покачал головой, беря себя в руки.

— Просто я никогда бы не поверил, что есть человек, у которого будут работать все аугментации Орлова. Хотя если такой человек и может быть, то это, конечно, ты.

Он резко отвернулся, не дожидаясь ответа или замечания Адама. Тот двинулся следом.

Коридоры Рабии казались бесконечными. Без карты Адам мог только отмечать смену направлений. Его сканер обозначал в памяти все повороты и изгибы, но, когда встречались перекрестки, Адам не мог сказать, куда ведут ответвления и не заканчиваются ли они тупиками. Ему приходилось покорно идти за Шарифом, тот шел уверенно и быстро.

— Знаешь, последнее время я все чаще вспоминаю «Шариф Индастриз», — вдруг заговорил он. — Не потому, что вкладываю сюда деньги и считаю Рабию своей собственностью, а из-за чувства общности. Единения людей. Можешь смеяться, но здесь я вновь ощущаю надежду на будущее.

Адам не собирался смеяться. Он понимал, откуда взялось это чувство. Он только не мог сказать, насколько оно реально или надуманно.

— Ты давно видел Малик? — спросил Шариф.

— Переписываемся время от времени.

— Я связался с ней на прошлой неделе, — объяснил Шариф. — Видимо, к этому времени моя ностальгия достигла пика. Предложил Фариде вновь работать на меня.

— Она отказалась?

— Ты так считаешь? — Идущий следом Адам не видел лица Шарифа, но по голосу знал, что тот улыбается. — Нет, она обещала подумать. Мы с ней вспомнили ее работу в корпорации. Сейчас в ее жизни меньше разнообразия, и, как ты понимаешь, ей не приходится выбирать, куда лететь. Не все согласны, если пилот — ауг.

Не все согласны, если врач — ауг. Не все согласны, если учительница — ауг. Таксист, строитель, тренер, повар, священник — профессия не важна, не все согласны, что ауги вообще существуют.

— Много летаете?

— Уверен, ты знаешь, — ответил Шариф. — Интерпол и особенно твоя опергруппа сейчас следят за всеми известными сторонниками и противниками аугментаций.

— Меня в это не посвящают.

— Но ты все равно в курсе, — сказал Шариф и тут же без перехода добавил: — Знаю, ты работал с Причардом.

— Если это можно так назвать.

— Я и его приглашал вновь работать на меня.

— У Рабии еще нет стен, но уже нужна компьютерная безопасность?

— Не ерничай, Адам. Фарида, Фрэнсис, Афина, ты — люди, которым я могу доверять. Доверял когда-то, доверяю и сейчас. В моей жизни немного таких. Я не имею права разбрасываться.

Адам почувствовал себя неуютно, как и всегда, когда кто-то начинал говорить о прошлом. С одной стороны, он тоже легко уплывал на волнах памяти. Даже если пытался сопротивляться, непрошеные воспоминания лезли в голову: какие-то мелочи, детали, лица людей, обрывки разговоров, переписка — все это наплывало, накатывало, перемешивалось. Он даже не смог бы сказать, к какому конкретно времени относились эти вещи, но точно знал, что они были. От них становилось тепло и грустно. Но, с другой стороны, тут же вспоминалось и нападение на «Шариф Индастриз», и как он не смог никого защитить, и то, что последовало за этим, — из-за чего он избегал общения со своим бывшим начальником. Улыбка исчезала, уютные воспоминания покрывались льдом и проваливались в черноту.

— А как же Браун? — буркнул Адам.

— А что Браун? — пожал плечами Шариф. — У нас всего лишь общее строительство. На самом деле я даже не представляю, что ему нужно.

— Представить, зачем вам Рабия, тоже сложно.

— В соответствии с современным словарем, я ауг, если ты помнишь, сынок.

— Бросьте, Шариф. С вашими деньгами вы можете жить в любом уголке земного шара, пользуясь всеми правами и благами «чистых» и избегая ограничений аугов.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, Адам. Возможно, если бы у меня были какие-то менее заметные аугментации, я бы и мог сойти за человека, но когда у тебя золотые руки... — Он поднял обе руки, развел пальцы, а потом быстро сжал их в кулаки — раздался металлический стук. — Сложно притворяться.

— Вы могли бы установить что-то менее заметное.

Адам сказал так, но на самом деле он прекрасно знал, что нет, Шариф не мог. Его руки — черные с золотом и тончайшей гравировкой — были словно визитная карточка. Шариф с их помощью будто сразу предлагал собеседнику сделать выбор: либо мы оба с вами будем считаться людьми, либо знайте, что я на другой стороне. Визитная карточка — или, может быть, красная тряпка, которой он готов был размахивать перед мордами разъяренных быков из Фронта Человечества? Тут уж как посмотреть.

— Сынок, — голос Шарифа звучал сухо и чуть насмешливо, — полагаю, мы оба понимаем, что твое замечание не имеет смысла. Мы слишком хорошо друг друга знаем.

С последней фразой бывшего начальника Адам мог бы поспорить. Ни об одном человеке он не сказал бы, что знает его хорошо. Если однажды ему и начинало казаться что-то подобное, то жизнь очень быстро ставила его на место. Ни о ком он не мог бы сказать, что слишком хорошо его знает. Когда-то ему казалось, что он знает Меган, но потом открылась вся эта история с ее исследованиями, которые основывались на его крови. Причард, Малик или люди из прошлой жизни — Дженни Алекзандер и Уэйн Хаас — вряд ли кого-то из них он знал хорошо. Но Дэвид Шариф стоял отдельно от них всех — Адам многого в нем не понимал, но были вещи — убеждения бывшего начальника, его мечты и желания, ради которых он мог пойти на многое, — которые он отчетливо, словно они были занесены в техпаспорт, чувствовал и знал в Шарифе. Его аугментированные руки были одним из таких знаний.

— Ну вот мы и пришли, — вдруг сообщил Шариф, он коснулся пальцем замка и двери, загудев, начали открываться.

***

У Адама сложилось впечатление, будто перед ним внезапно открылось окно в прошлое. Те же шары, свешивающиеся с потолка, тот же огромный экран в полстены, тот же камин, пусть сейчас и не горящий, те же картины, стол, кресло... Все выглядело так, как было в «Шариф Индастриз». Его глаза тут же принялись выделять мелочи, которые еще больше усиливали сходство: бейсбольная бита, небрежно прислоненная к столику, шахматная доска — фигуры выставлены и готовы к началу боя, — светящийся бар в виде старинного напольного глобуса, стеллажи с книгами... Все в той же золотой с черным гамме. Темные стекла, не пропускающие яркое солнце пустыни, напомнили Адаму о ночном Детройте. Он практически видел, как Шариф подходит к окну, кладет на стекло металлическую руку — ту, черную, с золотыми цветами, которая была когда-то, — и смотрит на никогда не спящий город. В стекле отражается его задумчивое лицо.

Адам машинально повернул голову влево, уверенный, что обнаружит там Афину Маргулис, сидящую за своим столом и готовую исполнять приказы босса. Он ни на мгновение не сомневался, что второго такого секретаря Шарифу нигде не удалось бы найти.

Но ее, конечно, не было. Взгляд Адама наткнулся на белые стены Рабии. Наваждение исчезло, морок распался. Осталась лишь далекая боль, тонкой занозой воткнувшаяся в сердце.

— Зачем?.. — спросил Адам, не уточняя, но Шариф и без того понял, что вопрос должен был звучать как: «Зачем все это?»

Шариф протиснулся мимо Адама и прошел в кабинет.

— Когда-то, после моих первых крупных вложений, которые доказали Брауну, что я не шучу, он спросил меня, чего я хочу. Я ответил, что хочу, чтобы моя корпорация вернулась. «Но это невозможно», — усмехнулся я тогда. А потом получил это, — он развел руки в стороны, словно желая охватить все помещение. — Честно говоря, поначалу я даже не мог сюда войти. Мне было жутко. Я, взрослый мужчина, ауг, видевший ужасы Панхеи, боялся войти в свой кабинет. Вот уж где ирония...

Шариф подошел к глобусу и нажал потайную панель. Верхнее полушарие «планеты» сложилось, открыв внутренний столик с бутылками и бокалами. Шариф налил в два из них медово-золотой жидкости и протянул один Адаму, все еще стоявшему в дверном проеме.

— Но потом привык, — продолжил он. — И даже больше. В какой-то момент я понял, что не только кабинет стал моим. Рабия стала моей. Я готов убить за нее.

Адам подошел к Шарифу и взял бокал.

— Укрепленные стены, окошки-бойницы, коридоры-лабиринты, в которых не разобраться без карты, башни под ПВО? — перечислил Адам.

Шариф отпил из бокала и улыбнулся лишь одним уголком губ:

— Я знал, что ты правильно все поймешь, сынок. Ни секунды не сомневался.

— Готовитесь к жизни в осаде?

— Готовимся просто к жизни.

Шариф взглянул в темное окно, и у Адама вновь возникло ощущение, что сейчас он увидит за ним огни ночного Детройта. Ему представилось, будто этот разговор они ведут в штаб-квартире «Шариф Индастриз» в мире, где все пошло иначе: Шариф добился своего, отторжения больше не было, усовершенствование с помощью имплантов ничем не ограничено, люди — только люди, никто не делит их на «чистых» и аугов, не надо думать о том, чтобы строить города-крепости. Адам поднес бокал к губам и сделал большой глоток, чувствуя, как обжигающая горечь стекает в желудок. Этот вкус дорогого виски тоже напоминал о Детройте. То, что он пил последнее время, было проще, дешевле и давало только в голову, не задевая сердца.

— Сыграем? — спросил Шариф, разбивая паузу. Адам убрал темные линзы и взглянул на доску.

— Вы же знаете, я никогда не любил играть в шахматы, Дэвид, — мягко ответил он.

— Знаю, сынок, — улыбнувшись, кивнул Шариф. — Но при этом ты всегда соглашался на партию.

— Глупо отказывать в удовлетворении маленькой прихоти человеку, в руках которого твоя зарплата.

Шариф запрокинул голову и беззлобно рассмеялся.

— Уделал.

Адам почувствовал, что его губы сами собой расползаются в непривычной улыбке.

— Чаще всего я проигрывал.

— Если сейчас ты скажешь, что выигрывать у босса еще более глупо, я передумаю тебя нанимать.

Адам нахмурился. После того, как Шариф упомянул о приглашении на работу Малик, Причарда и Афины, логично, что он дойдет и до него. Только зачем?

— А вы собирались меня нанять? — холодно поинтересовался Адам.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Шариф. — Глупо предлагать работу тому, кто, как я прекрасно знаю, откажется. Мы же оба стараемся больше не делать глупых вещей...

Вновь повисла неловкая пауза. Адам смутился. Это было неприятное чувство, будто он обидел человека, который старается быть доброжелательным. Который старается наладить отношения.

— Я готов сыграть с вами, Дэвид, — буркнул он, подходя к доске. — Если у вас все еще есть желание.

— Не стоит, Адам, — покачал головой Шариф. — Я знаю, что былого не вернуть. Надо двигаться вперед.

Адама посетило сильнейшее желание извиниться. Его попытка сменить тему и вернуть легкость как всегда оказалась слишком грубой. Он прочистил горло и попытался еще раз:

— Значит, Рабия — ваш взгляд в будущее? А старая гвардия — чтобы было, кто прикроет в трудную минуту и при этом не станет задавать много вопросов?

— Боже, Адам... — Шариф прикрыл глаза рукой. — Считаешь, что я собираюсь вас использовать, потому что всегда так делал? Как же я отвык от твоей парадоксальной манеры сочетать в разговоре честность, вежливость и полное отсутствие тактичности.

— Я... — Адам в очередной раз подавил желание спрятать глаза за темными линзами — желание это было детским и наивным. — Я... не то имел в виду. Наверное, я просто разучился общаться с людьми, которых не считаю подозреваемыми.

— Да нет, почему же... — улыбка Шарифа вышла грустной. — Ты прав, в какой-то степени. Я привык к вам. Да, с Инцидента прошло два года, но именно сейчас начал чувствовать, что выбираюсь из той ямы, в которой отсиживался. Мне хочется что-то сделать. Что-то исправить. И я чувствую, что способен на это. Я хотел, чтобы вы работали со мной, потому что уважаю вас и знаю как профессионалов.

— Мы не безработные, Шариф.

— Да, я знаю, Адам. — Шариф со стуком поставил бокал на стол. — Но и ты, думаю, знаешь, что жизнь аугов сейчас в принципе тяжела. Не имеет значения, где вы работаете и кем. У тебя есть удостоверение агента Интерпола, но, я уверен, ты предпочитаешь ехать в метро в вагоне для аугментированных, а не ждать каждый раз, пока полицейский проверит твои документы и выскажется, что железяки должны знать свое место. Тебе не нужен нейропозин, но другим аугам не так повезло. Если «Версалайф» закроет выпуск, мы окажемся в аду. Я хочу, чтобы люди, которые мне дороги, — ауги, если пользоваться современным словарем, — могли вести нормальную жизнь.

— Предлагаете покровительство? — Адам прищурился. — А какова цена?

— Господи, Адам! — Шариф уперся кулаками в столешницу. — Почему ты так все переворачиваешь? Я говорю одно, а ты слышишь другое.

— Я просто пытаюсь понять, чего вы хотите, — ответил Адам. — Зачем вам Рабия.

Шариф прошелся по кабинету — от стола к окну и обратно. Это нервное движение зачаровывало. В нем было столько лихорадочного огня и полной вовлеченности, что нельзя было не проникнуться.

— На самом деле мне не нужна Рабия, — наконец остановившись, произнес Шариф. — Этот город — лишь средство. Наверное, не будь ее, я бы попытался найти что-то другое и, не факт, что получилось бы. Или я бы уже закончил так, как заканчивают многие ауги: на улице Утулека, в крови, блевотине и гное, умирая от отторжения. А может быть, меня просто пристрелили бы, чтобы не лез, куда не надо. Есть много вариантов, и большинство из них весьма печальны. Рабия стала моим спасением. Это открытое окно, через которое я могу вдохнуть полной грудью. Не думай, что мною движут альтруистические порывы. Я четко понимаю, сколько будет стоить жизнь здесь. Но Рабия должна существовать! — Шариф выделил каждое слово. — Как надежда, понимаешь? — спросил он и тут же сам возразил себе: — Или, нет, скорее как символ. Она нужна не только аугам. Она нужна и «чистым». Мы должны показать, что ауги — это не только смерть. Мы можем не только убивать или попрошайничать на улицах, клянча деньги на дозу нейропозина. Мы можем быть обычными. Нормальными.

— Раньше вы, кажется, считали, что аугментации сделают людей лучше, — прервал его Адам.

— Они и делают! — кивнул Шариф. — Но Инцидент столкнул всех нас в пропасть. Нельзя шагнуть из бездны в небо. Выбраться можно лишь двигаясь маленькими шажочками. Показать, что ауги могут быть обычными, — это как раз первый этап. Мы будем ползти, будем карабкаться. Рабия покажет реальность, где ауги живут рядом с аугами и это не страшно.

— Звучит слишком утопично, — возразил Адам.

Шариф опустил голову и уперся взглядом в стол.

— Я знаю, — ответил он, не поднимая глаз. — Ты даже не представляешь, как это меня пугает... — он посмотрел на Адама и продолжил: — Но я собираюсь попробовать. Я попытаюсь доказать всем, что ауги — это не отдельная раса. Слово «люди» должно вновь стать единственным определением.

Тишина, которая повисла в кабинете, казалась прозрачной и звенящей, как на горной вершине. В этом мире больше ничего не имело значения. Существовал только Шариф с его мечтой — такой живой, такой бьющейся в такт сердцу, такой желанной. Адам сумел бы найти еще множество доводов, чтобы доказать, что Рабия в том значении, в котором ее представляет Шариф, существовать не сможет. Ауги, сами ауги все разрушат. Инцидент и два года после него искалечили их психику, извратили разум, сломили волю многих и сделали из них загнанных животных, которые и хотели бы сопротивляться, но знают, что ответный удар будет гораздо жестче и больнее. Поэтому они боятся поднять глаза, ожидая, что даже это робкое движение может быть воспринято «чистыми» как угроза. Рабия же не просто несмелый взгляд, это взгляд в упор, вызов. Шарифу будет тяжело. Но это практически единственный шанс для нынешних аугов на то, чтобы выжить. Если все получится, они приобретут защищенное место, где можно не бояться завтрашнего дня, иметь работу, еду, нейропозин — нормальную жизнь без разделения на тех, кто этого достоин и кто нет.

И для самой концепции усовершенствования человека с помощью механических аугментаций это тоже единственный шанс на выживание. Адам вдруг отчетливо понял: Шариф столько лет жил этой идеей, что не может ее потерять. Он действительно весь, целиком, без остатка вложится в Рабию, потому что она — последняя возможность для воплощения его мечты.

— Я поговорю с Фаридой и Фрэнком, — тихо сказал Адам. — Может быть, получится их убедить.

— А тебя? Получится? — спросил Шариф. На мгновение Адаму захотелось согласиться. Во всей позе Шарифа и особенно в его глазах он видел ожидание: так ждет ответа ребенок, который спрашивает, может ли он оставить щенка, найденного на улице. Адам не стал проверять с помощью имплантов, но ему показалось, что Шариф даже задержал дыхание.

— Вы же знаете, что я отвечу, — сказал он. — Я не готов запереться в Рабии. У меня еще остались незаконченные дела.

Эмоции на лице Шарифа будто захлопнулись.

— Знаю, — сухо подтвердил он. — Но ты из тех людей, у которых всегда будут незаконченные дела.

Адам дернул плечами. Он хотел бы, чтобы было иначе, но мир постоянно решал за него.

— Ладно, — Шариф махнул рукой. — Я не буду нажимать. В отношении тебя это всегда было глупо. Ты хотел увидеть план будущей Рабии? — Он ткнул несколько кнопок на клавиатуре компьютера и указал на небольшой столик, где уже засветилась бело-серая голограмма города. В таком размере Рабия еще сильнее напомнила муравейник. Адам подошел ближе. Сквозь стены были видны внутренние помещения. Он отчетливо видел запутанный и сложный лабиринт. Коридоры ветвились, спускались и поднимались на подуровни. Казалось, что внутри будущей Рабии не должно быть ни единой прямой линии. Трудно будет понять, где находишься, если у тебя нет карты — причем не обычной плоской, отпечатанной по старинке на бумаге или современной, закачанной на планшет, а объемной, записанной на нейрочип в мозге. Даже в этом плане Рабия была построена для аугов.

— Можешь скопировать себе данные, — разрешил Шариф. — Мне нечего от тебя скрывать.

Адам стиснул челюсти и поджал губы. Наверное, что-то сломалось в мире, если кажется, что он говорит и делает гадости, а Шариф, несмотря на это, его терпит. А может быть, так оно есть? Захотелось отказаться от предложения, он обойдется и без карты Рабии. Черт. Нет. Он привычным усилием загнал смущение и свои желания подальше. Карта — ресурс, он не может раскидываться информацией. Он скачал данные.

Рабия на планах была логичной и имела стройную систему, позволявшую ей стать практически отдельным миром. Адам восхитился ее архитекторами и проектировщиками. И, конечно, Шарифом. Он чувствовал его присутствие в деталях устройства Рабии. Мелочи, которые мог придумать только человек, рассмотревший этот проект со всех сторон и представивший почти все возможные проблемы.

Адаму не хотелось спрашивать, но он все равно спросил:

— А как будут обстоять дела с охраной? Собираетесь выдать всем жителям оружие? Сделать из них армию?

Шариф потряс головой:

— Ни в коем случае. Если так поступить, «чистые» нас разорвут. Любой сможет ткнуть пальцем и сказать: «Они построили Рабию, чтобы создать армию киборгов». Тогда ни о какой мирной жизни речи не пойдет. В каждом ауге не только на территории Рабии, а вообще в мире, будут видеть потенциального солдата. А от солдата легко провести прямую линию к убийце.

— Вы что, всерьез надеетесь, что толстые стены и башни с зенитными установками с автоматическим наведением вас защитят? Автоматика никогда не сравнится с живой охраной.

— Нет, — Шариф помрачнел. — То есть это, конечно, один из уровней защиты, но главным будет не он.

Адам ждал продолжения, хоть и не был уверен, что Шариф ему расскажет.

— Точно не хочешь работать на меня? — вдруг спросил Шариф. В его голосе слышались печаль и обреченность.

— Нет, — покачал головой Адам.

— Ну пусть будет так, — выдохнул Шариф и, словно встряхнувшись, продолжил более приподнятым тоном: — Пойдем, покажу тебе нашу охрану.

***

Коридоры, по которым они шли теперь, опускались все ниже и ниже. Здесь было темнее, чем на уровне, где был расположен кабинет Шарифа. Стены уже не казались белыми. В полутьме, создаваемой редкими тусклыми лампами, они напоминали каменную кладку. Чем глубже Шариф и Адам спускались, тем меньше попадалось рабочих. Ориентируясь по карте, Адам попытался понять, куда они идут. Выбор был небольшой, но Дженсен почему-то был уверен, что им надо в самый низ, туда, где располагалось большое помещение. Карта, которую скачал Адам, была очень общей, никаких указаний, что могло располагаться в той или иной комнате

— Тайное место? — спросил Адам.

— Важное место, — ответил Шариф, не останавливаясь.

— Не для всех, как я понимаю.

— Сынок, я же сказал, что это место связано с охраной Рабии. Конечно, оно не для всех.

Подземная часть Рабии была достаточно обширной, но то место, куда они шли, располагалось очень глубоко. Адам сверился с картой. Загадочное помещение находилось прямо под главным зданием Рабии. Туда вели длинные лестницы, сворачивающие под прямым углом каждые триста футов. Адам подумал, что было бы логично расположить в центре этого, спускающегося спиралью вниз, коридора шахту лифта, но на карте ее не отметили. Может быть, лифт собирались установить позже.

После очередного поворота лестница уперлась в сомкнутые двери. Красный глаз сканера обшаривал коридор. Шариф вошел в зону датчика, и тонкий луч быстро «ощупал» его фигуру сверху вниз и справа налево.

— Объект опознан, — известил механический голос. — Дэвид Шариф. Доступ разрешен.

— Адам, подойди, — позвал Шариф и указал на место рядом с собой.

Адам подчинился. Сканер скользнул по нему.

— Адам Дженсен, — сообщил Шариф. — Он со мной.

— Адам Дженсен, — повторил компьютерный голос. — Доступ разрешен. Приказ Дэвида Шарифа.

Створки с тихим шипением разошлись в стороны. Коридор за ними был так же тускло освещен, как и до них, но больше не сворачивал. Адам сделал по нему несколько шагов, как вдруг изображение перед его глазами помутнело и разбилось на квадратики.

— Черт... — он потряс головой и быстро заморгал. Четкость не возвращалась, казалось, будто он пытается что-то разобрать на экране телевизора, настроенного на мертвый канал. Кто-то поддержал его за плечо. Сквозь помехи Адам увидел стоящего перед ним Шарифа.

— Боже, Адам, извини, — его голос звучал будто издалека. — Забыл предупредить. Здесь стоят сильные электромагнитные глушители. Дальше расположены сервера Рабии, которые будут отвечать за все функции города. Их надо защитить.

— А на сервера это не влияет? — поморщился Адам. В голове у него шумело, руки словно начали весить по тонне каждая, дышать стало тяжело, воздух втягивался со свистом, ноги дрожали, ему требовалось много усилий, чтобы удержать себя в стоячем положении.

— Глушители только здесь, — ответил Шариф. — Что-то типа электромагнитного кольца вокруг главного помещения. Давай я помогу. Зона глушения только в этом коридоре.

Шариф перекинул его руку себе на плечо и медленно пошел вперед. Адам сосредоточился на переставлении ног. Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Перед глазами шел шелестящий серый снег.

— Пришлось обезопасить себя, — объяснял Шариф. — Если бы хороший программист смог установить качественную защиту серверов, глушители были бы не нужны.

— Неужели Дэвид Шариф не смог найти крутого программиста? — прохрипел Адам. — Никогда не поверю.

— Они есть, но... — Шариф покачал головой. — Я не знаю, насколько могу им доверять. Видишь? Мне нужен Причард. Если бы кибербезопасностью руководил он, я бы был уверен.

— Могли бы хоть ослабить... — дыхание Адама постоянно сбивалось. — Себя бы пожалели.

— Тут все уравновешено, сынок. Чем тяжелее аугментирован человек, тем сильнее по нему ударит глушитель. Простые импланты задевает меньше.

Все это звучало логично, но что-то Адама все равно настораживало. Активность электромагнитных экранов была слишком велика. Будто тот, кто установил их, хотел не только отвадить любопытных или ослабить нападающих, но и сделать так, чтобы попавший сюда ауг не смог выбраться.

Наконец они подошли ко второй двери. Ее сомкнутые створки казались тяжелее и прочнее, чем у первой.

— Надо проходить по одному. Там действие глушителя ослабнет, — объяснил Шариф. — Сможешь сам стоять?

Адам кивнул. Идти назад одному все равно слишком далеко и тяжело. Шариф отпустил его руку, и она тотчас бессильной плетью повисла вдоль тела. Он шагнул в зону действия сканера. Все повторилось, двери сомкнулись за Шарифом. Адам постоял еще немного, а потом и сам, шаркая ногами, подошел к датчику. Красный луч быстро обследовал его, и механический голос объявил:

— Адам Дженсен. Доступ разрешен.

Двери открылись. Когда входил Шариф, Адам пытался удержаться на ногах, поэтому не успел рассмотреть, что было за ними. Теперь он видел, что там небольшая кабина, напоминающая лифт или шлюз. С противоположной стороны тоже находились двери. Адам обернулся и чуть не потерял равновесие. Сквозь серое мельтешение вход в коридор казался еще дальше. Сам он не дойдет.

Упираясь рукой в стену и цепляясь за открытые створки, Адам вошел в камеру. Двери сомкнулись у него за спиной.

***

Зрение прояснилось и стало цветным. Чувство давления на грудь исчезло, дыхание восстанавливалось, руки и ноги перестали быть настолько тяжелыми. Неприятные ощущения еще сохранялись, но где-то на заднем плане. Шариф не солгал: электромагнитные глушители действительно сильны были только в том коридоре, а здесь их работа ослабла. Адам ждал, когда двери откроются, но они по-прежнему оставались сомкнутыми. Он нахмурился.

— Шариф? — позвал он. Ему никто не ответил.

— Шариф! — второй раз он крикнул громче. Двери не открывались. Адам нахмурился и сосредоточенно всмотрелся в механизмы внутри стен. Несмотря на то, что глушители здесь работали слабее, они все равно не позволяли пользоваться сложными аугментациями. Он чувствовал электронику, мог нащупать узлы, которые открывают двери, но не больше. Он не мог их вскрыть. Они не поддавались.

— Черт... — процедил он. Ему не хотелось думать, что все это — воспоминания о прошлом и усилия Шарифа направить их разговор в русло восстановления отношений — было неспроста. Что все это было ловушкой. И он попался.

От попыток вскрыть механизмы управления дверями его отвлекло жужжание слева. Адам повернулся и увидел, как верхняя часть стены становится прозрачной. За ней находилось помещение, напомнившее ему лаборатории «Шариф Индастриз» — металлические панели, столы, инструменты неизвестного назначения и уйма проводов. Его внимание привлекли странные механизмы, висящие на крюках у задней стены. С верхних свешивались четыре длинных черных щупальца, состоящих из тонких колец. От нижних креплений в пол упирались сегментированные конечности, напоминающие паучьи ноги. В середине располагались какие-то щиты, усеянные штыками, которые походили на изогнутые рога. Все это было таким же черным и блестящим, как его собственные аугментации. Детали выглядели идеальными, хотя их назначение было неясным, для чего они. Их хотелось рассматривать, наслаждаясь изгибами и точно выверенными формами. И смертоносностью — в этом можно было не сомневаться. Адам мог бы сказать, что узнает почерк Шарифа.

Верхняя часть дверей тоже помутнела, а потом стала прозрачной. За ними Адам увидел Шарифа.

— Откройте, Шариф! — потребовал Адам. — Это не смешно.

— А никто и не собирается шутить, — ответил Шариф. — Нам просто надо поговорить. Так, чтобы ты выслушал меня от начала и до конца.

— Мы говорили и раньше. Вам почему-то не требовалось меня запирать.

Шариф вздохнул.

— Мы оба знаем, каким ты бываешь, Адам. Есть вещи, которые ты не хочешь слышать. Иногда надо выслушать чужую точку зрения до конца, чтобы понять.

— Так у нас тут дебаты? Одна точка зрения против другой?

— Твою я уже выслушал. Теперь ты должен попытаться понять мою, сынок.

— Я мог бы послушать ее и в вашем кабинете.

— Послушать — да, — кивнул Шариф, — но ты должен кое-что увидеть. Без этого мои слова оказались бы пустыми, — он махнул рукой влево от Адама: — Ты спрашивал об охране Рабии. Вот она. Наш Минотавр.

Адам вновь взглянул на устройства за стеклом.

— Это же не робот, — нахмурившись, сказал он. — Как это может быть охранником?

— Нет, не робот, — подтвердил Шариф. — Робот стал бы всего лишь частью той автоматической системы защиты Рабии, которую ты заметил. Он не имел бы своего собственного мышления, только программы. Он не смог бы реагировать на сложные угрозы. Проект «Минотавр» — это...

— Аугментации, — прервал его Адам и тут же покачал головой, словно возражая самому себе: — Но это бессмысленно. Слишком много конечностей. У людей под них нет нервных узлов или как там это называет. Ими нельзя будет управлять.

Все то время, пока Адам говорил, Шариф кивал, будто подтверждая каждое его слово. Адам замолчал, понимая, что сказал очевидные вещи. Шариф знал, что эти аугментации никому не подойдут. Знал, что даже если их установить, управлять ими будет нельзя. Мозг не справится, человек не поймет, как двигать тем, чего у него никогда не было. Люди и ауги не приспособлены под такие аугментации...

— Черт... — выдохнул Адам. Он все понял.

— Вы собираетесь их мне установить, — он не спрашивал, он утверждал, потому что не из чего было выбирать. Вариант лишь один.

— Я знал, что ты догадаешься, — произнес Шариф. — Ты единственный, кто подходит под этот проект. Любой установленный тебе имплант ты «обрабатываешь» и постепенно начинаешь воспринимать как кусок собственного тела. Ты смог запустить и наши аугментации, и Орлова и остаться в живых. Это доказывает, что ты сумеешь и...

— Нет! — решительно оборвал его Адам. — На все ваши слова — нет.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я знал этот твой ответ, — вздохнул Шариф. — Ты уже говорил, что не хочешь на меня работать.

— Это вы называете работой? — зло усмехнулся Адам. — Это? Сделать из меня монстра, который будет ползать по вашему лабиринту и убивать тех, в кого вы ткнете пальцем? По-моему, этим могли бы заняться любые наемники. У вас и Брауна денег хватило бы, чтобы нанять армию.

— Я уже объяснял, Адам, — покачал головой Шариф. — Аугов в Рабии нельзя вооружать, иначе нас везде будут воспринимать как потенциальную армию полуроботов. А если нанять «чистых»... — улыбка Шарифа получилась чуть пренебрежительной. — Ты сам представляешь, сколько надо «чистых», чтобы скрутить тебя одного. Да и вообще, захотят ли они охранять город аугов? Не предадут ли в самый неподходящий момент? Мы не можем нанять ни аугов, ни «чистых».

— По-моему, это вы чего-то не понимаете. Я ведь тоже ауг, — холодно заметил Адам. — И если вы меня модифицируете с помощью всего этого, — он ткнул металлическим пальцем в окно слева, — дерьма, я не перестану быть аугом.

— Все гораздо сложнее, сынок, — ответил Шариф. — Ты прав, ты останешься аугом, но любой, кто посмотрит на тебя, не увидит в тебе обычного модифицированного. Аугментации «Минотавр» — это даже не завтрашний день. Это будущее. Это на грани фантастики. Люди увидят нечто, находящееся за пределами человеческого, роботизированного и модифицированного. То, чего не может существовать, но существует. А еще они сразу поймут, что это создали мы. Мы! — повторил он с нажимом. — Жители Рабии. 

— И чем же это будет отличаться от «армии киборгов»? — хмыкнул Адам. — Люди решат, что вы можете наделать тысячи таких чудовищ.

— Ты будешь жить только в Рабии, — принялся пояснять Шариф. — У тебя будет стоять имплант на ограничение перемещения за пределами города.

— Клетка, — выплюнул Адам. — Это банальная клетка.

— Это вынужденная мера. Я знал, что ты не согласишься работать на меня. 

— А если бы согласился, что-то изменилось?

— Нет, — ответил Шариф после короткой паузы. — Как я уже говорил, Фарида, Фрэнсис, Афина и ты — это люди, которым я всецело доверяю. Вы должны работать на меня, потому что так будет лучше. Я это знаю. В скором времени Рабия станет идеальным местом для аугов. Я дорожу вами, поэтому я должен быть уверен в вашей жизни. Я ежесекундно боюсь, что какой-нибудь зарвавшийся полицейский забьет Афину на улице до смерти, потому что ему покажется, что она использовала КАСИ, когда отвечала ему. Копу ничего за это не будет. Таких случаев все больше и больше. Я обеспечу Фариде, Фрэнку, Афине все, о чем они только смогут мечтать. В конечном счете они согласятся работать на меня. Ты — другое дело. Ты всегда предпочитаешь быть сам по себе. Ты не видишь угроз, пока перед тобой не окажется бомба, отсчитывающая последние секунды до взрыва. Поэтому я решил за тебя.

— Решили за меня? — рявкнул Адам. — Решили, что меня надо посадить на цепь? Сделать сторожевого пса? Чтобы я всегда был рядом? О каком уважении вы говорите после этого?

— Адам... Представь, что скоро Рабия станет городом, наполненным аугами, — устало проговорил Шариф. — Изможденными, напуганными, отчаявшимися, страдающими от посттравматического синдрома. Их или, вернее, нас нужно защитить. И я не знаю никого, кроме тебя, кто бы смог это сделать. 

— Защитить? — взвился Адам. — С помощью монстра? Вы же из меня сделаете тварь, которой будут бояться и те, кого мне надо защищать!

Шариф молчал. Адам всматривался в его лицо, пытаясь понять, каким образом целеустремленный человек вдруг стал фанатиком, готовым все положить на алтарь достижения своей мечты. 

— Господи... — Адам провел рукой по лицу. — Вы же и хотите этого, да? Чтобы меня боялись.

— Я уже описал тебе, с кем нам придется иметь дело, сынок.

— Они и так сейчас живут в страхе! — почти выкрикнул Адам. Его аугментации никак не хотели возвращаться к работе в обычном режиме, но сейчас он вдруг почувствовал, как нанолезвие с тяжелым жужжанием все-таки вышло из правой руки. Он ударил, стараясь воткнуть лезвие между створками дверей, но оно лишь выбило искры. Он ударил еще раз и еще. На прозрачной поверхности остались лишь тонкие царапины. 

— Собираетесь поощрять их паранойю? — на этот раз он крикнул, не сдерживаясь. — Ведите себя хорошо, детки, или за вами придет минотавр? 

— Ты, конечно, преувеличиваешь, — сухо ответил Шариф, — но почти так. 

— Как вы вообще собирались управлять городом? Расписывали такую утопию. А теперь что же? Где демократия?

— Демократия подходит для стабильного и здорового общества, сынок, — Шариф сердито поджал губы. — Нам до него еще расти и расти. 

— Предпочтете диктатуру?

— А что в ней плохого? — пожал плечами Шариф. — Я предпочту то, что даст аугам возможность выжить. Это всего лишь предполагает, что у них будут четкие правила: что можно и что нельзя делать. Они родят детей, которые не будут связаны предрассудками. Они смогут аугментироваться так, как захотят, потому что будут понимать, что это их улучшит. Они будут видеть в аугментациях не Инцидент, а безграничное будущее.

Адам покачал головой:

— В конечном счете все всегда сводится к аугментациям, да? Хотите доказать всему миру, что были правы. Дэрроу и Таггарт ошибались, и лишь Дэвид Шариф правильно представлял лучшее будущее для человечества.

Через прозрачные части дверей Адам видел, как Шариф подошел к висящим аугментациям и бережно, почти ласково погладил черные щупальца.

— Когда-то я считал, что человечество достойно крыльев Икара, — сказал он, не поворачиваясь к Адаму, — и я хотел стать тем, кто подарит их миру. Сейчас, после Панхеи, после Акта о восстановлении, после всего, что случилось в Лондоне, я понял, что люди заслуживают только чудовища, — он обернулся. — Я дам им Минотавра, который защитит лабиринт. Защитит мир от себя самого... И, может быть, когда-нибудь этот Минотавр тоже поймет, что Дедал был прав. Тогда я верну ему крылья.

— Шариф! — позвал его Адам. — Дэвид, вы не...

— Прости, Адам. Прости. Я знаю, что поступаю правильно. Ты когда-нибудь это поймешь, как понял, что мои аугментации сделали тебя лучше. 

С этими словами он щелкнул рубильником на панели на стене, и Адам почувствовал, как на него вновь наваливается то, что он испытал, когда шел по коридору. На этот раз глушители работали на полную катушку. Адам из последних сил попытался ударить дверь нанолезвием, но не смог даже поднять руку. Лишь на мгновение все вокруг посерело, а потом провалилось во тьму, черную и блестящую, как новые аугментации.

***

 

Сквозь шум и треск он слышал обрывки голосов...

— Бросьте, Дэвид. Никто не выдержит таких модификаций. Вы собираетесь сделать совершенного охранника, вы собираетесь создать монстра. 

— Я вам все объяснил, Натаниэль. Уж вы-то должны меня понимать.

— То, что вы делаете, ненормально. Это плохо кончится.

— Не будьте идеалистом. Я собираюсь защитить свое дело и людей, которые мне доверились, Натаниэль. Однажды у меня это не получилось. Я был слишком легкомыслен. Я считал себя умнее других. Умнее и сильнее. Я ошибся. Рабия не повторит судьбу «Шариф Индастриз».

***

Его было слишком много. Он осознавал это. Имелись лишние части. Много лишних частей. Или не лишних? Он ощущал их, несмотря на то, что раньше их не было. Он шевельнул рукой. Другой. Еще одной. И еще. 

— Доброе утро, Адам, — обратился к нему голос. — Открой глаза.

В этом голосе было что-то такое, чему нельзя было сопротивляться. Адам открыл глаза.

— Добро пожаловать в будущее, Адам, — Шариф улыбался. — Ты поймешь, что теперь можешь все.

Адам не помнил, когда последний раз видел такую радостную улыбку на лице бывшего шефа. Может быть, только тогда, давно, в «Шариф Индастриз», когда Шариф принял его на работу.


End file.
